Marie D'Ancanto
Marie D'Ancanto is a mutant who can absorb the life force from other people and mutants; doing the latter gives her the abilities of the mutant she touches. Terrified by her powers, Marie left home and adopted the name Rogue. Later, Rogue joined Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters and trained to be a member of the X-Men. Biography Original Timeline ''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine ''To be added ''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue ''To be added ''X-Men Marie D'Ancanto grew up in Meridian, Mississippi but ran away from home after her power manifested. After kissing her boyfriend, she started draining his life energy and he was consequently left into a coma. Afraid of herself and how she could hurt others, she left her home and ended up in a fight bar in Canada. Not really knowing what to do she stayed there for a while and happened to witness a fight between Logan and another man who had figured out that he was a mutant. Believing he would understand her, she hid in his truck but was soon caught. Unable to leave her alone on the road, he agreed to give her a ride; as he drove she explained how she was incapable of touching people without hurting them, and they quickly bonded. Soon after, they were attacked by Sabretooth who seemed to be after Wolverine; however Cyclops and Storm arrived at the scene and managed to get rid of Sabertooth and save both Wolverine and Rogue from an explosion. She was then introduced to the X-Men and given a room at the mansion, she became friends with Bobby Drake, although she remained shy and distant fearing to hurt any of them. Shortly after being welcomed she became involved in an accident with Logan. While trying to sleep she heard Logan having a nightmare and tried to wake him. However, in his rage, Logan stabbed her in the chest with his claws. Terrified he started to ask for help, the injured Rogue touched Logan's face in order to absorb his healing abilities but as she did so, his life force was drained too. Scott, Jean and Storm tried to help Logan, who seemed to be unwell. Frightened and scared of what she had done, Rogue tried to calm down, but was tricked by Mystique in the form of Bobby and decided to leave the mansion. Magneto attempted to capture her at a train station, and succeeded as the X-Men believed Magneto was really after Wolverine. When Senator Kelly arrived at the mansion, the X-Men realized that Magneto intended to use her to absorb his abilities in order to power a machine that could only be operated using his magnetism, but weakens the user so much that it will kill them if it used for long periods of time. Magneto intended to use the machine to mutate world leaders. The X-Men (Cyclops, Storm, Jean and Wolverine) stopped the plan, but Rogue was left with the white streak in her hair from the stress of using Magneto's machine. X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine ''To be added ''X2: X-Men United Rogue begins dating Bobby, despite her continued difficulties making direct physical contact, a factor which frustrates both of them. When the X-Mansion is attacked, Rogue escapes with Logan, Bobby and John. Rogue and the other X-Men also manage to escape William Stryker who sends agents into the X-Mansion to kidnap the mutants. Rogue, Bobby, John, and Logan escape to Bobby's family home in Boston. They escape to Bobby's house, which at one point, Bobby is overcome by the sight of Rogue with minimal clothes on and kisses her, which at first seems successful and carries on for longer than either of them expected it to, but soon he is forced to pull away when her powers inevitably start harming him. However, Ronnie, Bobby's younger brother, scared by the "gifts" of his older brother, calls the police on the group. When they arrive, Wolverine is shot in the head by a policeman, and an enraged John manages to destroy many of the police and their vehicles. Rogue touches John's skin and absorbs his powers, enabling her to calm the flames. This scene depicts Rogue also absorbing the emotions of others unlike other scenes in the trilogy, as she seems to be grimacing while calming the destruction that Pyro has created. Soon Storm and Jean come to the rescue. In the X-Jet, Rogue is thrown out of the jet, but is rescued by Nightcrawler, she thanks him. Later Rogue is seen steering the X-Jet when the others are absent, in an attempt to save the X-men. Both Rogue and Iceman are eventually promoted to the front line X-Men team and are given uniforms similar to the other X-Men at the conclusion of the film, when Xavier and the X-Men team meet the President in the White House. X-Men: The Last Stand A pharmaceutical company announces that they have a cure for the mutant gene. Rogue expresses interest in being cured, evidently still longing to touch someone. When Iceman begins to develop a friendship with Kitty Pryde, and especially after seeing them "hugging" during a training session (they did it to avoid a missile that almost hit them) and after watching them ice skate together, she is encouraged more so. Upset, Rogue leaves to seek out the cure; Iceman follows her to the pharmaceutical company, but cannot find her. At the very end of the film, she comes back to the school, simply saying, "I'm sorry, I had to". When Iceman expresses disappointment and says it was not what he wanted, she says, "I know. It's what I wanted". It is revealed Rogue had taken the cure, and they hold hands, Rogue bare handed. An alternate ending reveals that Rogue ultimately decided against taking the cure and holds Iceman's hand with gloves on, but Iceman chooses her over Kitty, saying sorry to her. New Timeline X-Men: Days of Future Past When Logan woke up after changing the past, Rogue came out of her room and took Bobby's hand, smiling at Logan before walking away. Character traits ''To be added Powers and Abilities *'Mutant Physiology:' Rogue is a very powerful mutant who possesses the power to absorb life-force energy from other living beings; humans and mutants alike. **'Life-Force Energy Absorption:' Rogue can absorb life-force energy from other living beings; humans and mutants alike, if she absorb life-force energy from normal humans, they will lose consciousness or end up in a coma, depending on how much she drained from them, mutants are far more resilient to her life-force energy absorption powers. **'Power Absorption:' If Rogue absorbs life-force energy from other mutants, she will temporarily possess their powers, depending on what their abilities are; she will initially be able to control them. Weaknesses *'Involuntary Control:' Unlike most mutants, Rogue cannot control her powers, as her life-force energy absorption powers are permanently active; as Rogue must where gloves or avoid individuals directly touching her skin, humans and mutants alike. Relationships *X-Men **Wolverine - Friend and teammate. **Iceman - Boyfriend and teammate. **Storm - Teacher, Friend and teammate. *Brotherhood of Mutants **Magneto - Enemy and captor. **Pyro - Friend and teammate turned enemy. *Jed - Ally. *Miguel - Ally. *Billy - Ally. *Milly - Ally. Appearances/Actresses *Earth-10005 (4 films) **''X-Men'' (First appearance) - Anna Paquin **''X2: X-Men United'' - Anna Paquin **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' - Anna Paquin **''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' - Anna Paquin *Earth-10005 (3 comics) **''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' **''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue'' **''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' Behind the scenes *The scene where Rogue gets sucked out by a jet was actually performed by actress Anna Paquin, not a stunt double. *Bryan Singer confirmed on December 21, 2013 that Anna Paquin's major action sequence as Rogue will not be included in the theatrical cut of X-Men: Days of Future Past. Trivia *In the comics, Rogue's real name is Anna Marie. In the films, her name was changed to Marie D'Ancanto. *Rogue is a mutant with the ability to absorb life energy from other life-forms whenever she makes skin-to-skin contact with them. If she makes contact other mutants she will also take on their powers, memories and personalities. *In the novelization and an alternate scene that appears on the DVD release of X-Men: The Last Stand, Rogue did not take the cure, saying she could not bring herself to do it. In this version, Iceman still chooses her over Kitty Pryde anyway. *Though at the time of the first film's release, Rogue possessed Ms. Marvel's abilities in the the comics, Rogue hasn't gained superhuman strength, stamina, durability or the ability of flight in the film. In fact, these abilities would later be lost in the comics shortly after the first film's release. Though they were replaced with Sunfire's powers, as of the events of the Messiah Complex storyline, Rogue no longer possesses any long term powers besides her natural powers. *In the comics, Rogue had been romantically involved with Gambit. Gallery ''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Rogue'' X-Men_Prequel_Rogue_pg32_Anthony.jpg|Rogue as Teed's prisoner X-Men_Prequel_Rogue_pg33_Anthony.jpg|Rogue being experimented on. ''X-Men: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' To be added ''X-Men'' Snapshot - 28.jpg|Rogue with her boyfriend before she learned she was a mutant. Logan holding Marie.jpg Rogue.jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-30-02h59m16s139.png Logan and Marie.jpg ''X2: X-Men United: The Movie Prequel: Wolverine'' To be added ''X2: X-Men United'' Rogue x2.png|Rogue as she appeared in the X2: X-Men United (2003). Rogue2.jpg imagerogue.jpg Rogueimage.jpg 1041242_1338397665157_full.jpg 1321200-14.jpg rogueandbobby.jpg Bobby and Marie.jpg ''X-Men: The Last Stand'' Rogue12.jpg Rogue X3.jpg Rogue x3.jpg|Rogue as she appeared in the X-Men: The Last Stand (2006). charposter-rogue.jpg|Promotional movie poster for X-Men: The Last Stand featuring Rogue 15288_rogue_l.jpg|Rogue X-Men: The Last Stand image. Logan (Hugh Jackman) and Rogue (Anna Paquin).jpg ''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' roguedofp.jpg|Rogue in X-Men: Days of Future Past. Empire Future Rogue.jpg|Future Rogue on the cover of Empire. tumblr_ndmb5kdJeD1tx1xwgo10_1280.jpg tumblr_ndmb5kdJeD1tx1xwgo8_400.jpg CEQfPShXIAAOTMA.jpg CENROV3UgAAMrzf.png See Also *Rogue Category:X-Men characters Category:X-Men members Category:Teed's prisoners Category:People impersonated by Mystique Category:Prisoners Category:Pilots Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005